Corruption
Corruption was originally created by Zalgo, as a weapon of domination. When Zalgo died in "Zalgo's End," the corruption went feral and created multiple sub-types of itself. Each sub-type has different properties. Types Corruption comes in 3 unique and unrelated forms, each with their own characteristics. The first is Zalgo's corruption, a material that "corrupts" anything, from mechanical lifeforms to biological lifeforms. Beings corrupted by Zalgo's corruption often face involuntary malicious intent. The second type is known as mad corruption, an embodiment of Abyssus' madness following her trials in Blades of Destiny. The third is crimson, a hugely refined and much more intelligent and passive form of corruption. Spread Corruption can spread through many means. * Zalgo's corruption: Coming in direct contact with solid or liquid corruption. * Mad corruption: Even simple exposure or emotional instability near this horrifying form of corruption results in the seed of this corruption being planted in that person's mind, feeding on their insecurities. * Crimson: It passively multiplies and can change appearance and form, but doesn't affect existing objects. Effects Zalgo When a victim is corrupted, they will undergo several changes. Firstly, the melanin production in their skin will drop hugely, the molecules being re-purposed to the corruptions needs, resulting in slightly translucent, very pale, almost purple skin. It will also affect their brain and vital organs, making anyone infected act noxiously. Physical traits may be changed too, in some cases increasing production of keratin or enamel to make weaponized nails and teeth, as well as an all round more powerful physique. This mutation is almost extinct thanks to the work of various factions. Mad The victim's mind and body degrade slowly, but gives the host an entirely new body for the victim made of the mad corruption itself, leaving the host body unconscious and in some cases. Supernaturally, when this happens it appears to cause the spirit of the host to be allowed to roam freely. Prolonged exposure to this sub-type of corruption can result in physical changes, similar to Zalgo's corruption. This type is officially extinct according to E14, but still lingers in beings such as MockingJay. Crimson Minimal to no effects. Crimson can form warriors made of crimson, armed with traditional weapons also made out of crimson. The substance behaves similarly to flux metal. Interactions Between Different Forms In the few examples seen, it's clear that madness is submissive to Zalgo's corruption, even working together in some examples. Crimson has developed to fight off both other forms and works to cleanse several areas. Civilization The Corruption does not follow any order or obey anything other than its host. In the case of inanimate hosts, It remains inactive until a new host can be found. Crimson The Crimson is an altered version of the Corruption, reformed, refined, re-purposed and perfected around the psyche of the assassin Abyssus. It is bright red in color, and is denser in energy compared to Zalgo's corruption. It does not corrupt as Zalgo's corruption does, instead binding symbiotically with its host. It originates from mad corruption, but Abyssus' true personality overwhelmed the corruption under her influence, making it into a tool of her will. As long as Abyssus keeps it under control, it remains exclusive to her, and will not alter a host's physiology in any way. Category:Species Category:Nonsentient Species